


I was not expecting my day to go like this VERSION II

by justmarcialima



Series: I was not expecting my day to go like this - Alternate versions [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Human Trafficking, Innuendo, Lingerie, Space Pirates, alternate version of the same plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Doctor in a blushing pink lace lingerie set.That's it. That's the fic.





	I was not expecting my day to go like this VERSION II

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, I am a desperate author who needs affection and that is not above begging.

Being imprisoned wasn’t something that the Team TARDIS particularly liked but it was something that happened to them regularly since they had started traveling with the Doctor. Still, it came as a surprise when their outer clothes had been evaporated and they had been cuffed by theirs wrists side by side while only in their underwear in a dingy cell by a bunch of human trafficking space pirates. That was a first. 

What was even more surprising was that they discovered that underneath her dorky clothes the Doctor was wearing a lingerie lace set in blushing pink. It contrasted against her fair skin really well and it was both modest and sexy. “I never pictured you as a lingerie type of girl, more like a sports bra and practical underwear.” Yaz said as she couldn’t take her eyes of the Doctor’s body. 

“You pictured her in underwear?” Ryan inquired and Yaz glared at him while blushing furiously. 

“I couldn’t care less about lingerie.” The Doctor nodded. “But these were waiting for me in my bed with a card from my wife telling me to wear them today.” She shrugged as much as her cuffs allowed her to. 

They were all shocked that she was married and were just going to ask her about her wife when the farthest wall from them exploded and River walked in holding a phaser in one hand and all of their clothes in the other. The woman was wearing a tight bodycon black dress and red high heels. Her lips, curled in a smirk, were painted red and her hair was framing her face beautifully, with a few blonde curls brushing against her cheeks. She looked at the Doctor and winked. “Hello sweetie.” 

The Doctor smiles at her and says: “Right on time.” 

“I always am.” She walked over the debris like it was nothing and gracefully like she wasn’t wearing deadly high heels. “Unlike some people.” She raised an eyebrow at her wife. 

“Oi!” She exclaimed, mockingly offended. 

“I almost thought you had forgotten about our plans.” She said, placing her phaser in her thigh holster and stopping in front of her wife. 

“Well, I’m a bit tied up at the moment.” The Doctor jokes and River gives her a lustful once over. 

“You know, when I sent you the gift I was not expecting to see you wearing it in these circumstances.” She grabs the Doctor’s sonic from her coat and frees them from their confines, throwing each outfit to each owner. “But I can’t say that I don’t enjoy the view of you tied up in your underwear.” She winked and the Doctor rolled her eyes. 

“Quite predictable of you.” She says as she zips up her pants, still without a shirt on. 

“You like me just the way I am sweetie, admit it.” River grabs her by the hips and brings their bodies together. The Doctor sighs as she feels her wife’s hand on her bare back. 

“I do.”

River smiles and kisses her. “Be careful, that sounded like a renew of matrimonial vows.” 

“I hope that when we actually renew out vows I will be wearing more clothes.” She giggles and River sighs. 

“Do you really have to? I would be much happier if you were wearing nothing at all.” 

The Doctor smiles and kisses her. “Leave that out for our 300th honeymoon.” 

River smirks. “Well, I hope I can get at least a test drive of this so called honeymoon later tonight.” 

“It’s a deal.” The Doctor says and kisses her again, like they were alone and not inside a prison cell with the Doctor companions dressing themselves and gawking. 

They disentangled from each other and The Doctor put on the rest of her clothes. “Guys, this is my wife River Song. River, these are Yaz, Graham and Ryan.” She positively beamed at them as she placed herself beside her wife, who wrapped an arm around her slim waist. River was more or less the same height as the Doctor but in heels she appeared to be much taller, towering over her petite wife. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” River gave them a little reserved smile. “We should go, I might have missed one of them.” She said and they all scurried off back to the TARDIS. 

They hadn’t much time to talk with River once they reached the TARDIS however because she set the course in the console room while the Doctor looked at her with heart eyes and then as they landed – without the usual sounds the TARDIS made, for their surprise - she grabbed the Doctor’s hand and strode off the TARDIS calling out for them to not wait up for them. The only thing they heard after this was the Doctor’s resounding laughter as the TARDIS doors closed.


End file.
